Peripheral Vision
by MyGravity-FALLS
Summary: AU story, characters are OOC. Sam is the new girl in town and the ghost boy suddenly falls in love, while she falls in love with Danny Fenton the guy who can only see her in his peripheral vision. Also Danny has a problem He's got Multiple personalities
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own and UNFORTUNATELY will never own the ever sexy ghost boy (oh how I wish I did though).

AN: I will tell you when I switch POV's because I am still unfortunately bad at doing those. Also this is an AU story and the characters might be a bit OOC sry.

PROLOUGE 

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe that me, of all people, am in this situation I just can't believe it. You're probably wondering who and what my situation is right, well let me introduce my self and my odd life story. My name is Samantha Manson, I'd prefer to be called Sam though, my family and I just moved to this new place called Amity Park like 6 months ago.

The thing is though, that my parents hadn't really done much research on where they decided we were going to be moving and it turns out that Amity Park is like one of the most haunted places on the planet, WONDERFUL isn't it. Well, I mean hey I don't have anything against ghosts but I get creeped out when I feel people watching me, imagine ghosts.

Just to fill you in, I don't have a problem with moving I actually like to see new places my problem has to do with something else completely. I guess I should start with the day we moved into our new house.

"Sammy! Could you be a dear and bring that box on the porch inside?" my mother had asked me from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and sighed when she called my name, "Mom I told you to STOP calling me THAT!" I called back to her as I got up to get the box outside. I walked outside and found the box on the bottom of the steps, it was the last one. I sighed again and bent down to grab the box when someone yelled, "Hey! Watch out, I can't stop my self!"

I turned around just in time to see a big black and white blur crash right into me. Boy does it hurt when your body abruptly makes contact with the ground. That's when I remembered that the person that collided with me was still on top of me. I immediately looked up and was greeted with the most unearthly green eyes looking straight into my amethyst ones. We just stared for a second before I had the place of mind to say, "Umm could you get off me?"

He blushed and stuttered, "O-oh! I-I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to land on you like that." He said to me. I could tell he was being sincere in the fact that he didn't want to land on me, and I'm glad he helped me up. That's when I noticed what he was wearing and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Umm what's with the getup?" I asked.

He looked down and then back up at me and said, "Oh! Well um . . . you see I was just … rehearsing for a play, yeah and I was trying to act out one of the fighting scenes and that's when I kind of attacked you with my body."

He looked a little nervous but I didn't think anything of it. I reached down to grab the box again, this time with it firmly in my arms I walked up my front steps turned around and said, "It was nice meeting you …?"

He answered, "Danny, it was nice meeting you too …"

"Sam," I answered and he smiled and ran off down the street, "That was totally _not_ weird." I said to my self as I walked inside with the box still in my arms.

AN: Sry if it wasn't the best but It's my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and please only write constructive criticism, I don't like reading rude comments from rude people thankyou.


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends and New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own and UNFORTUNATELY will never own the ever sexy ghost boy (oh how I wish I did though).

AN: I will tell you when I switch POV's because I am still unfortunately bad at doing those. Also this is an AU story and the characters might be a bit OOC sry.

"Blah Blah Blah" this is people talking out loud

_Blah Blah Blah _ this peoples thoughts

'**Blah Blah Blah' **this is Danny talking back and forth with phantom

(Warning): Danny unfortunately has a multiple personality disorder I'm telling you this so you don't get confused.

Amaterasu17: Thank You! I will try to make them much longer. ^_^

Silversapphiretails: Thank You! I'm soo glad you reminded me that Sam was the cause of him becoming ghost and I will be sure to explain how it happens in my story after I have perfected how I want it to happen.

SmarticalOne is my collaborator for this story! Credit goes to her for some of the cool things in this story along with some friends at school!

CHAPTER 1

**Sam's POV**

I am now lying in bed staring at the ceiling, wishing that I didn't have to start at a new school today. I glanced at the clock reading the big green numbers, "5 o'clock in the morning, ugh … two hours before school even starts," I glanced at the clock again, "UGGH."

"OH CRAP! Mom I can't believe you didn't wake me up!" I yelled as I woke up after falling asleep again. I swiftly grabbed my black skinny jeans and slipped them on and tightened my white belt, I franticly started searching for my black shirt, "MOM! Where is my black shirt with the skull and cross bones on it, the one with the crown on it?"

"Dear I don't know … maybe it's under you bed? Where you throw everything." My mother replied irritated. Finally I found my shirt exactly where my mom had suspected it to be. I tried to smooth out the wrinkles and pulled it over my head hurriedly, I grabbed my bag and a scrunchie and headed downstairs, I found my new black flats with the safety pin and skulls on them downstairs by the door. I quickly looked in the mirror in the hall and made sure my hair wasn't out of place.

I glanced at my watch, "7:10! Oh CRAP! I can't believe I'm gonna be late on my first day!" I rushed out the door and down the sidewalk practically sprinting to the intersection so I could cross the street and run to school, when suddenly I see this boy just lazily walking down the street towards my school. I just couldn't help but gawk at him he was so attractive with his light tanned skin and the most striking blue eyes I have ever seen and the way his hair fell right in his eyes he was to die for.

_Wait what am I doing I can't just stand here and gape at him I need to get going. _I screamed internally, finally I was across the street and running all the way to school surprised that the guy wasn't even worried that he would be late. I got to the entrance of the school and realized my rushing was for naught because I was late anyway, once inside I went to the office and they gave me my schedule. I had homeroom in room 204 Mr. Lancer … _he's an English teacher I wonder if he's just some guy whose half balding and likes to give long winded speeches, oh well guess I'll find out when I get there._

I got to my homeroom class and as soon as I walked in I heard, "So you must be Miss Samantha Manson, are you not?"

"Umm … yea that's me, but I'd prefer to be called Sam, thank you." I replied curtly.

"Well _Ms. Samantha_ I believe your seat is next to Mr. Edward and I want you to stay after school today so that I may talk with you." He said in that shrill voice of his.

"Yes sir." _Damn old man, I was right he's gonna give some long winded speech WONDERFUL! _That's when the door creaked open and I lost my train of thought.

"Mr. Fenton! You are late _again_, you really should try to be on time … MR. FENTON ARE YOU LISTENING!?" the man said going red in the face. I looked up as this _Mr. Fenton_ walked past me to get to his desk; _he's that same guy that I saw walking down the stre-_ "No, not really Sir." He replied with an air of indifference in his voice. _Oh wow his voice is hot too, wait why am I thinking this about some guy I don't even know, what is wrong with me today?_

First and second period were uneventful just sitting in class staring into space while the teachers tried to force knowledge down our throats. _Finally one more period till lunch, I just have to sit through third period and then I can go to lunch. _Just when I thought I would be able to just sit and ignore the teacher this girl walks in front of me and says, "You're like sitting in my seat you disgusting weirdo!"

"Excuse me, but I don't see your name on it. Do you?" I replied sarcastically, she looked at me with her blue green eyes and scowled. "Well, no my name is not on the seat but it is mine so MOVE!"

"Paulina! Just leave the damn girl alone she didn't do you anything why don't you just go sit next to your boyfriend?" that's when I saw this African American girl walking in the class, her green eyes laughing at the scene. She sat in the seat next to me as the girl named Paulina huffed and walked away. I turned to the girl and said, "Thanks, her stupidity was starting to rub off on me."

"No prob she's like that with everyone, oh my name is Valerie Gray you must be the new girl Samantha right?" She said cocking her head to the left slightly.

"Yea that's me, how did you know?"

"You probably didn't notice but we have homeroom together." She said her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh sorry I guess I wasn't paying very much attention at the time." I said embarrassed.

"Well of course not, because you were drooling over Danny Fenton," She smiled saying, "but then again I don't blame you he is cute." _Oh crap, I didn't think anyone would notice me staring, damn it. _That is so embarrassing to have someone notice that, "Wow, I feel awkward now…so do you like him?"

"Who me? No way, I like someone else." She replied with out hesitation. Well, third period went by quickly now that I had a friend to talk to. Lunch is next hopefully they have a salad bar.


	3. Chapter 2: Creating the Ghost Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own and UNFORTUNATELY will never own the ever sexy ghost boy (oh how I wish I did though).

AN: I will tell you when I switch POV's because I am still unfortunately bad at doing those. Also this is an AU story and the characters might be a bit OOC sorry.

OMG I am really sorry it took me so long to get this up but I have been so busy doing school work and studying for the GEE so again sorry and I hope you like it.

"Blah Blah Blah" this is people talking out loud

_Blah Blah Blah _this peoples thoughts

'**Blah Blah Blah' **this is Danny talking back and forth with phantom

(Warning): Danny unfortunately has a multiple personality disorder I'm telling you this so you don't get confused.

SmarticalOne is my collaborator for this story! Credit goes to her for some of the cool things in this story along with some friends at school!

CHAPTER 2

**Danny's POV**

_*sigh* Damn another boring day of school. God I wish that I didn't have to deal with this. On my way to third period with the bitchiest teacher I have ever met. _

"Hey dude! Why where you late?" questioned tucker, I looked at him then gave him a pensive look.

"Oh I don't know, apparently I walk to slow for the school system so they thought that making school start at an early time would make me walk faster." I answered sarcastically. He looked at me and laughed I just smiled and sat next to him.

"So dude did you notice the new girl in home room? I thought you and her might look good together, plus she was Goth so I don't think that she would mind your little "problem"," I gave him a look when he said that, "What?"

"What do you mean what, you made that sound like I had something wrong with my dick and I assure you nothing is!" he looked at me then laughed, eventually I laughed my self. I looked around and noticed that everyone was starting to pile in and then in walked the Bitch or should I say Mrs. Ecdysiast. She is so fucking dumb I don't think she knows what her last name even means a.k.a. stripper. She is soo old though that I would never want anyone to have to go through the pain of seeing her strip.

"Mr. Fenton! Stop leaning back in that chair before you break it and I have to pay for it!" she crowed at me. _God I hate that bitch she is soo aggravating. I hate her with the white hot burning intensity of a thousand suns! _

"The school would have to pay for it, you dumbass!" I said angrily. She looked at me with her beady little eyes and scowled, I could just tell she was about to give me detention.

"Mr. Fenton! Meet me after class!" as soon as she said that the color drained from my face,_ oh God I hope she doesn't try to seduce me like that teacher did in a different state, cause I just don't do bestiality. _

"Wow dude, I hope she doesn't like try to rape you are something. That would suck ass because you would have lost your virginity to a shriveled up old corps." I thought about and a chill ran down my spine.

"OH GOD THE IMAGES! Please stop, don't ever say that again!" _I swear I'm about to throw up! God I don't want to find out what she wants. _After a while I got over it and decided to tune out whatever she was saying. I guess I should explain my "little problem". Well my "little" problem is actually a pretty big dead problem.

You see my parents are scientists and they created this portal thing called a ghost portal to a place called the Ghost Zone, which is basically where ghosts live. When they were first going to test it out they called me downstairs into the lab to watch their greatest "achievement", well when I went downstairs my mother told me to put on some weird jumpsuit so I wouldn't get hurt once I put it on I immediately tore off the sticker of my dads face.

When they plugged it in and set all of the specifications nothing happened they were disappointed and left. "Aw Maddie it didn't work I think we need more fudge!" my father yelled as he left the room.

"Jack we don't need anymore fudge we need to rework our calculations." She was saying as she followed him.

I decided that since I never come down here I would look around a bit. While I was looking around I went inside of the portal to see what was suppose to be able to bring people to a different world. "This thing is suppose to bring me to a different world yea right."

When I went inside of it there were huge wires all over the floor and along the walls, I wasn't watching where I was stepping and, "My god I cant believe that my parents are trying to get to the ghost world they are so aggra—ahhh!", I caught my foot on a wire and fell against the wall, as I was rebalancing my self I braced myself against the wall and accidentally pushed a button and all of a sudden there was a bright light and sharp pain shot through my body.

"Huh…wuh…uhhh…where am I? What happened to me? Uhhh …why does my head hurt?" _Wow I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore! I wonder what happened, one minuet I'm just minding my own business and the second I'm here, then again where I was before I was here. I can't seem to remember, oh well._

"Hmm maybe if I fly up onto the roof I'll know where I am…", when I got to the roof I could see the whole city. "Wow the sun looks amazing!" _hmm it seems that I'm in a town called Amity Park…hmm I don't think I've ever heard of that place. _

"Oh My God! Where am I? What happened? How in the holy hell did I get on the damn roof?" Iscreamed as I found my self on the roof.

'**Dude where did all the lights go?! Wait I'm blind, NO! Just when I started to see things!'** someone yelled inside my head. "Wait what the hell was that!?"

"Why is WHO blind?!" _Okay I think I've gone insane, this is just great._ "Um voice are you still there?" there was no answer at first then, **'What! Voice, what do you mean? I'm not a voice, I'm a ghost!'**

"Because you are a voice, a voice in my head?" _Why does that not sound right, oh well. _**'what I am not a voice in your head I am a ghost with a body! Well a body that can be see through and go through stuff, BUT! It is still a body.' **_Wonderful this is just great, now not only am I insane but the voice in my head is crazy to._

'**But I am a ghost and I'm not crazy.' **Danny didn't move he thought, _What the fuck! How the hell did he know what I was thinking!?_ **'Well for one your yelling so its pretty easy to know what your saying and what is with all the profanity!'**

"PROFANITY! I'LL SHOW YOU PROFANITY!" _I can not believe this thing is inside of me! _

'**Well believe it and how did you gather that I'm inside of you?' **Danny thought for a bit and answered, _Well you say you're a ghost but even so you would have become visible by now right since we are basically yelling at each other. _**'Hey you were the only one yelling.' **

_Whatever, just get out of my body now. _Danny waited …nothing happened. _Are you gone? Good he left, god that was weird! _

'**Still here!' **

_What! You can't still be here I told you to leave! _

'**Well I tried but I couldn't so we must be stuck this way!' **Danny smacked his forehead in exasperation; _I can not believe I'm stuck with some dumb ghost!_

And that is my life story! Just so you know the ghost inside of me, whom Tucker has conveniently named DANNY PHANTOM, is a pain in the ass. Whenever someone is in trouble with a ghost he just feels the need to take over my body and go save them, which pisses me off because he use to just take it without even asking until I gave him a very stern talking to filled with the profanity he hates.


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I don't own and UNFORTUNATELY will never own the ever sexy ghost boy (oh how I wish I did though).

AN: I will tell you when I switch POV's because I am still unfortunately bad at doing those. Also this is an AU story and the characters might be a bit OOC sorry.

Okay I could come up with a bunch of excuses to why it has taken me forever and a day to post the next chapter but you probably don't care. I'm sorry so here.

"Blah Blah Blah" this is people talking out loud

_Blah Blah Blah _this peoples thoughts

'**Blah Blah Blah' **this is Danny talking back and forth with phantom

(Warning): Danny unfortunately has a multiple personality disorder I'm telling you this so you don't get confused.

SmarticalOne is my collaborator for this story! Credit goes to her for some of the cool things in this story along with some friends at school!

CHAPTER 3

**Sam's POV**

"Oh My God! I never realized school could be so, so retarded." She sighed.

"For lack of a better word, Sam that's school," Valerie replies, "I mean . . . wasn't your other school like this?"

"Well . . . I was never really in school enough to notice…,"she said and looked innocently at Valerie.

"So you're saying that you never went to school, but you have almost straight A's in every class?" said Valerie pointedly. Valerie watched as Sam squirmed under her gaze and knew that something was up. "Okay spill, why is it that you were never in school and had such good grades?"

Sam looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Regaining her nonchalance she shrugged and said, "Oh well you see I finished the High School curriculum when I was 12 years old. My 6th grade teacher noticed I easily understood what was being taught to me so they gave me an aptitude test. Turns out I was a certified genius. The only reason I came to High School now, was to have the experience I guess."

Valerie just starred at her for a couple of seconds. "WHAT?"

Sam winced and realized that she knew that was coming, "I said that I am here to have the High School experience-"

"No, I heard you I'm just really surprised is all. Well who wouldn't be right." She smiled at Sam brightly.

Sam blinked and cocked her head to the side, "You're not freaked out that I'm a genius?"

Valerie smiled, "No way, you're smart that doesn't make you weird, plus this way if I need help I can go to you. Plus I sorta thought it was odd that the school would accept a new student during senior year. But since you already finished the curriculum it makes perfect sense."

Sam laughed, they had both grabbed their plates and while Valerie headed to the lunch line Sam head towards the salad bar.

**Danny's POV **

Tucker and Danny walked into the cafeteria laughing and joking around about different things as they made their way to the lunch line. "So dude what did Mrs. Ecdysiast want?" said Tucker as they got in line behind Valerie.

Danny looked at Tucker and grimaced, "She just droned on and on about some bullshit I didn't listen to. For the most part I was trying to get out of there as fast as I could because her face was making me want to hurl."

Tucker laughed as they started to grab their food. He noticed Valerie and smiled, "Hey Val, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh please Tucker," she rolled her eyes, "you see me here every day remember? So got in trouble again today Fenton?"

Tucker smiled and said, "When does Danny not get in trouble?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "It isn't my fault ya know, at least not always anyway."

As they finished grabbing their lunch Valerie said, "So do you guys wanna sit with Sam and I?"

Danny cocked his head and said, "Who's Sam?"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "She is the girl I was telling you about idiot."

Valerie laughed as they sat down at their table; she looked over at Sam and waved her over. Danny looked over to where Val was motioning and noticed a Goth girl by the salad bar. _Hmm…She's kinda cute._

**Sam's POV**

Noticing Val sitting with the two boys from home room Sam decided this was going to be a long lunch. Reaching the table she sat next to Danny and across from Val who was next to Tucker. She smiled and turned to the guys, "Hi I'm Sam, and you two are…?"

Tucker smiled taking the initiative, "Oh I'm Tucker and this guy here is Danny. So isn't kinda weird to transfer to a new school for senior year?"

Val laughed and said, "Please when do weird things not happen in Amity Park Tucker?"

Sam smiled, "Well Tucker my Parents got job transfers so I had to come with them, not really my choice you see. Not that I mind, so how come everyone keeps saying that Amity Park is so weird? I mean before I moved my friends kept saying this place is the weirdest place in the world."

Danny leaned on his elbows and said, "Yea well their right, Amity Park is one the most haunted place in the U.S., and unfortunately that is why my parents love it here."

Nodding she went about eating her salad while the other three talked about things she hadn't been around for. She listened to their stories of Danny getting in trouble and the Ghost Boy that saved the towns people countless times. When they were all done eating they walked out of the cafeteria towards their last period classes.

"So what do you have last Sam?" asked Val as they walked.

Looking at her schedule she responded, "I have….English with Mr. Lancer."

"UGH…that guy is so aggravating! He needs to get some hair plugs and get laid, so he can get off my nuts. That guy just never gives me a break." Said Danny as they neared Mr. Lancer's class.

Tucker laughed, "Yea well I have Calculus so I'll see you later."

"Well hold on so do I…See ya Sam and Danny talk to you guys after class okay?" Val said as she hurried to catch up with Tucker. Sam smiled and walked into class, Danny followed her in.

"So where do you usually sit?" said Sam as they walked in.

"Doesn't matter to me I usually sit where ever there is a seat." He said as he walked over to the row closest to the windows and sat down in the 3rd seat. She smiled shaking her head and sat in front of him. Mr. Lancer walked in and class had begun. _What a wonderful way to end the day….NOT._ She thought as she stared out the window.


End file.
